(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to skis, more particularly the instant invention refers to a ski comprising a tread and metal edges arranged at the lateral margins of the tread.
(2) Prior Art
Skis comprising a tread and metal edges arranged at the enteral margins of the tread are, as a rule, equipped with a substantially flat tread, noting that an approximately centrally arranged groove extending in longitudinal direction of the ski is, as a rule, provided for improving the guiding properties. For improving the sliding properties, there were developed materials suitable as a cover layer for the tread. In connection with sharpened edges it has frequently considered a drawback that already a minor ineptitude of loading the ski results in an excessive loading of the edge and thus in canting of the ski. In particular in connection with correspondingly hard long skis of high vibration-attenuating properties, there was observed, as a rule, an only low tendency to follow swinging movement if the edges were sharp and it was for this reason that such skies were primarily suitable for down-hill skiing. A somewhat increased capability of the skis to follow swinging movements without having to renounce the possibility to heavily apply the ski edges to an icy or hard runway is, however, desireable for the average skier.
From DE-OS No. 25 25 471, there has become known a ski, the tread of which has, as seen in a cross section, a central area extending in a horizontal plane and at both sides of said central area lateral areas extending in upward direction. The width of the central area is comparatively small and approximately corresponds to the total width of both lateral areas extending in upward direction. The lateral areas extending in upward direction have a very steep chamfer and include, as seen in a cross section, an angle of approximately 140.degree. one with the other. These steeply chamferred lateral areas thus do not contribute anything for guiding the ski when running straight ahead and this results in a high uncertainty when running straight ahead. During swinging movement, the steel edges of these lateral areas having a chamfer extending in upward direction come into engagement with the runway only if the ski is canted for a considerably angle, so that swinging movements are not facilitated with such a ski.